mariofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioWiki:Requests for adminship
MarioWiki:Requests for adminship is the page for discussing requests for adminship. Instructions are below. Please don't use talkbubbles on this page as we need to number the votes. New Requests To create a new RfA nomination, please copy this code and paste it under Current Requests below: You need to replace the username parameter with the username of the candidate, and the end date parameter with the ending date of voting, which is one week from when the candidate accepts the nomination. Please read the Criteria for Administratorship before nominating a user or yourself for Adminship to make sure the user meets the criteria for becoming an Administrator. A list of administrators can be found here. Current Requests Rainbowroad6w Ends on ''September 10th, 2011'' Okay, I'm trying this. I want to become rollback because I want to help make this wiki stronger, along with (although I can do this without adminship) contributing to all the Mario Kart articles and adding more, which is what I meant to do from the moment I noticed that was a weak spot in this wiki. I would like to be an admin because I would help make sure the Mario Kart articles (if not just all the Mario articles in general) stay...I guess the word would be "correct" or "not incorrect." :-) Now, because of school I won't be on as much as I could, and because I have other projects I'm working on. But I would like to be able to help big time when I have the time too. So yeah, this is my request for adminship. If I'm not accepted, that's fine. I just thought I'd try. :-) Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support : COnker's Bad Fur Day - Sure. I think I see some potential in you. : Your contributions have been numerous and you're a valueable asset to this wiki. - The Count 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yup. What Count said. — Wattz2000 01:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments I don't think there's a need for a sysop right now, but I'd hapily support your for Rollback. - The Count 19:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay well that works fine too. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Then with your permission, Ill switch over the request. - The Count 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's Sept. 10th and I've gotten all support votes. Does this mean I become one? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Adminship) Hello. I am Conker's Bad Fur Day, a contributor here since April 2011. I have done many things to help the wiki, infoboxes, cleanup, images, etc. Thanks to everyone else who has helped too. I feel I am ready and I will happily keep this place good when I am a sysop. I have good faith, never flamed anyone, etc. I might have made some mistakes, but I have learned from them and I have learned from them. Hope you like my vote. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Wattz2000 Ends on ''6/23/11'' *Sigh* With recent erm... developments, I think it is time for a new administrator. It seems like everyone wants to put their hat in the ring, so I guess I will too. I've been around for a few months now, and helped the community greatly. I'm probably the best candidate considering the following: * I helped with out category structure and have worked in fixing some stubs. * I added in several pages during my earliest days here. * I licensed over 2,000 images a few months back. * I've been responsible for the featured media section after... WMM's err... leave. * I have undone plenty of bits of vandalism and spam. * I have a great relationship with many of the editors here. * I have plenty of admin experience (Being an administrator on Layton Wiki and Conspiracy Wiki. I feel very awkward here if I do get to replace on of my best friend's administrative position here, but so be it; the wiki must go on! At any rate, I hope you'll take what I said above into consideration when voting for the next administrator. — Wattz2000 01:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support I think you have the most potential here, I think you absolutely deserve the rights. --Bullet Francisco 01:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments